You're Not Him
by OtakuChef
Summary: Lucy finds Natsu physically changed after getting taken by Marde Geer and Kyouka. But was it really just a physical change? (spoilers for Tartaros Arc- END/Natsu theory) Rated M for violence and torture.
1. Lucy

**A/N: **Written for the tumblr anon that requested for a NaLu angst. Spoiler alert for Tartaros Arc. This fic was inspired by the END is Natsu Theory floating around right now.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The one and only Trolling + Angst King. Credits to Tumblr's Rboz for the cover image.

* * *

The sudden loss of our magic shocked me, I had to stop running. The exhaustion hit me like a truck. My knees wobbled until they gave out, leaving me kneeling on the rough cemented floor. Natsu felt it as well. I see him lean his battered body on the wall for support.

This can only mean one thing: we failed to stop Operation Face. Magic is wiped out from the whole continent. I don't know how Tartaros did it but Wendy's efforts were foiled. Now we have to fight this dark guild without our powers.

Suddenly, the walls crashed down on us. Large thorns sprouted everywhere, further damaging the place. Natsu was quick to shield me from the rubble despite his injuries.

"What happened?" I ask him. My eyes automatically inspect his body for injuries. Aside from the dust settling on his body, there are no additional wounds on him.

He answered me with a shrug. "What's with those big ass thorns?" Natsu asked back. He stood up and offered a hand to help me up.

The dust cleared and two figures emerged. One was a man with long dark hair, clutching a book to his chest. The other looked like woman with big claw-like limbs. It was the same demon Erza was fighting earlier. The man looked human but something dark and evil emanated from him.

Natsu stepped forward and held out his hand protectively. I hide behind his back as the two strangers approached us.

"Take out the girl and bring me Master END's vessel, Kyouka." The man said. His voice was the same as the one who tapped into Warren's telepathy. What did he call himself again?

"Yes, Marde Geer-sama." The she-demon said and bowed. She moved in so fast next, she was in front of us in an instant. A punch landed on Natsu's gut, knocking us down on the floor. She moved in again and a second later, I felt quick strike on my nape. Natsu cried my name as my vision started to blur.

His name was the last thing in my mind before I completely blacked out.

* * *

Someone was screaming. Pain. That person is in so much pain. I open my eyes slowly only to find myself lying on the floor. I wince as my whole body throbbed with pain. What just happened? Where's Natsu?

The screams started again. I gasped when I realize who it was. His voice. I almost did not recognize it. It was hoarse from screaming so loud, torture and pain in every syllable he shouts. Who is doing this to him? I push my body to run towards the direction of the sound. Every step I take brings more pain to me but it's nothing compared to what Natsu is experiencing right now. I make myself run faster.

"I'm coming, Natsu."

It wasn't that far. I hold back the tears as I hear Natsu's painful screams get louder and louder as I come closer to the source. Crying now won't accomplish anything.

As soon as I reached the place, the screams stopped. A cold feeling washed over me when I try think about why it stopped. No. That can't be it. He's Natsu. He'll come out of this.

I slowly step into the room, clutching my hands to my chest. My heart pounded hard in my ears, I almost couldn't hear anything else. I keep myself in the shadows in case there are more Tartaros soldiers

"I know you're in there, Lucy."

I cried in relief as I hear those words. He's okay! I walk faster, eager to reach him. I couldn't see properly past my tears but I don't care. All I can think about now was that he's okay.

"Natsu!" I cried out his name.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw him standing there with Marde Geer and Kyouka. His back was still turned on me but it was Natsu: the same spiky pink hair, the same voice and the same well-built body that has protected me all this time.

"Natsu?" I asked.

He turns around and that's when I see him properly. I gasped in shock. "N-Natsu?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

His lips curved to a smirk plus his eyes had a dark glint in them. Black horns protruded from his spiky hair on both sides of his head and dark markings covered his skin. He opened his arms, urging me to come closer.

"Come closer, Lucy." He said.

I shake my head, fighting back the tears again. "What have they done to you?" I asked, my voice broken again.

"You mean this?" He pointed at his horns. "It looks great on me, don't you think?" He laughed then. The way he sounded turned my body frigid. It was so cold, menacing and dare I say it, evil. I couldn't possibly answer him.

"Marde Geer and Kyouka here helped me to grow them back." He pointed at them with his thumb. The sleeve of his jacket slipped, showing more marked skin. He looks at it and said, "Wow, my tattoos rock, don't you think?" He asked me again. "Lucy?"

I just stood there, still unable to react. I couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Oh, that reminds me." He says suddenly. "You both at the back, come here."

Marde Geer and Kyouka stepped forward with their head slightly bowed. "Master." They said in unison.

Natsu flicked his wrists so fast, I almost missed it. In an instant, both demons were pushed against the wall by an invisible force and green flames crept by their feet.

"Who told to hurt my Lucy?" Rage filled his voice, `his eyes turning to slits. "Who?!"

The wall cracked behind Marde Geer and Kyouka even more as the fire on their feet started to engulf them. The sight was terrifying. I've seen Natsu angry before, but not like this.

"We apologize." Marde Geer said, struggling under the invisible force. "We were not aware that that human girl was important to you."

Natsu turned to me again. "What do you want me to do with them, Lucy?" he asked me. "I can burn them if you want."

I shake my head again, tears now flowing on my cheeks. "No, don't do this Natsu. Please stop."

Natsu sighed and dramatically let his hands down. The Tartaros demons fell on the ground in an instant. Natsu smiled at me coldly and said, "That's my Lucy. Always so compassionate and kind, even to those who hurt her." He slowly walked towards me, closing the distance between us. "That's what I liked about you, actually."

My heart raced as he came closer. The sound of his footsteps filled the whole room. He reached out and touched my cheek. "Lucy." He whispered. His hand slid further to my chin and tilted my face. Then, our eyes met. I was shocked to realize that even his eyes changed. They used to be olive brown, now they were all black, as dark as a bottomless pit.

"Natsu." I whimpered. _"What happened?" _I asked mutely. His smirk was the last thing I saw before I felt his lips on mine.

His lips felt so warm, but they felt wrong. This isn't how I imagined our first kiss would be. I hated it.  
He pressed even harder, moving roughly against mine. I tried to push him away but he easily caught my hands. I struggled to pull them free, wriggling them under his vise grip. More hot tears fell on my cheeks, as I tried to resist his advances in vain.

He continued kissing me until my heart felt numb. I don't know what to feel anymore. I've been long dreaming about kissing Natsu, of kissing the man I loved. But not like this. Not when everything felt wrong about him. I don't know this man. _Where is my Natsu?_ I sobbed involuntarily at that thought.

He pulled away from me and looked at me with those dark eyes. "Why are you crying? Didn't you want to kiss me?" He asked mockingly. "I just did what I should have done before."

Before I knew it, my hand moved and a resounding slap filled the room. Angry tears blurred my vision. "What made you think I wanted your kiss?"

He laughed at me, his eyes filled with dark humor. "I know you like me, Lucy. It's quite obvious, you know."

"I don't!" I defended myself. My body was quaking from the intense emotions swirling inside. "The Natsu I love isn't like you. He won't do the things you just did. My Natsu is gentle, not cruel. He respects me and I trust him with my whole heart. You," I point a finger at him, "who are you?"

He laughed at me once more. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." He answered simply.

I shake my head. "No, you're not!" I shouted.

He raised his hands in surrender and sighed. "Fine, I'm not Natsu if that's what you want to think."

"Tell me who you are!" I demanded.

"I know you're smart, Lucy. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

The look I received made my skin crawl. It was the cruelest smile I've seen on the face of the man I love most.

"_I'm END, Master of Tartaros."_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Just so you know, I'm not sure if I really want Natsu to be END.

Thank you for reading! Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Natsu

**A/N:**** Natsu's POV of the story this time. Expect lots of pain. **_  
_

_(Please bear in mind that the first chapter was published late July. A lot of things were not revealed yet at that time. But for this story's plot purposes, l'd ask you to forget about what happened in the Ultimate Pain mini-arc and beyond for a while as you read_ this.)

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to the original trolling king, Hiro Mashima. Seriously, he needs some decent sleep.

* * *

_Protect Lucy._

The moment our magic left us, that was the first thing in my mind. I may be magic-deprived, but I still can fight with my body. I'll bash the head of any demon who dares harm her in my presence.

_But I failed._

The demon was quick and I was too slow. The blow on my gut winded me; I was too late to get Lucy out of the way. My heart clenched in horror as I witness the demon strike at her. It was awful to watch as pain marred her face, her eyes closing abruptly. I called out to her desperately, reaching out for her hand. Then a quick strike landed on my neck as well and my vision turned dark.

_I failed again._

* * *

I can't believe I allowed myself to get captured again. The shackles on both my wrists dig into my skin when I tried to break free. Fresh blood was drawn, red drops splattering on the floor. I don't care. I need to get out. I need to get to Lucy.

"Mard Geer would suggest that you stop struggling, dragon child." said the guy sitting in the middle of the room, holding a book. The demon who attacked us earlier stood by his side.

"Let me go!" I barked at them. "Where's Lucy?"

"The human girl? Mard Geer has no use for her so she was disposed by Kyouka."

The smug tone of his answer further infuriated me. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face, to feel his skull crunch under my fist. I struggled once again, pulling at the chains that kept me in place.

"Where is Lucy?!" I shouted again.

"You are quite the stubborn one." Mard Geer sighed dramatically, shaking his head at me. "But that just proves that you are indeed the best vessel for Master END."

The name of their guild master startled me. "Vessel for END?" I asked.

Mard Geer stood up from his throne and walked to where I was held. I glare at him when our eyes met. "Master END was Zeref's first demon, born from sacrificing his soul. Our master was honored to receive something from our creator, making him Lord Zeref's most powerful creation."

"How is that connected to me being a vessel?"

The demon smirked at me, his eyes widening in amusement. "Just as Lord Zeref gave his soul to create Master END, we will use your soul, one of noble upbringing, to revive him. And to make him even more powerful, he will need a container able to refine the raw power within him. A body strong enough to stand the hellfire he brings. What could be a more perfect match than a body enhanced by the magic of fire dragons?"

"I will not let you bastards revive END! I will carry on Igneel's will and stop you!" I shouted, lacing every word with all the anger I'm feeling right now.

"Resistance is futile, dragon child. You cannot stop your fate." He returned to his seat, his mirthless laughter filling the room. He sat cross-legged while his free hand cradled his head. "Kyouka, Marde Geer is giving you the honor of ushering Master END to us."

Kyouka stepped forward, quickly landing in front of me. "Forgive this one Master END." She bowed her head at me but her tone didn't sound like an apology at all. "The ritual shall be quick if you offer no resistance but there shall be no joy in that, yes?"

"Don't call me that." I snarled at her.

She smirked at me, her eyes slanting in sadistic delight. She pointed a sharp claw, piercing the skin near my collar bone. Pain bloomed from that point, electricity spreading all over my body. My eyes water from the sensation but I clamped my mouth shut. I'll never give her the sick entertainment she wants. I clenched my jaw, willing the pain to go away.

My breath hissed out loudly when she swiped the claw across, leaving a thin red line on my sick. The pain multiplied suddenly, overloading my senses. My vision blurred, my ears rung and sweat beaded on every pore of my skin. I gasped, breathing suddenly a chore for my lungs.

"This one's curse increases your pain sensation while it strips away the other senses, Natsu Dragneel." Kyouka's voice said. "Slowly, you'll lose control of your facilities, enabling Master END to possess your body fully."

A scream finally broke out from me when three more swipes landed on my body. Tears fell freely on my cheeks from the pain and saliva dribbled out of my mouth as I screamed my throat raw. I writhed in pain, the shackles on my dug further into my skin, adding to the torturous feeling. I was a helpless doll in her hands, lost in the world of endless lashing and pain.

Moments passed and my body stopped caring. My screaming ceased. I can still see Kyouka torturing me, but I started to feel numb until I couldn't feel anything at all. Next to leave me was my hearing. No more of her sadistic laughter. The world was suddenly quiet, lulling me to a false peace. Then dark blots rounded my vision, slowly swallowing the room in black. I see Mard Geer and Kyouka one last time, both smiling in triumph. Then I fall.

* * *

I felt numb in the darkness, my mind weak. I was so tired, so tired of all. I wanted nothing but peace, a place where all my thoughts would leave me alone.

"_Then rest."_ A voice sounded in my head.

I shake my head. "No, I still have to find Igneel." I told the voice.

"_What for? Did he not leave you all alone these years_?"

"No! I'm sure my dad did it for a reason." I answered him, but doubt was starting to take root in my heart. I was a kid, alone in the forest.

"_Some dad he is. He left you alone_." The voice said as it got stronger, booming inside my head while I get weaker and weaker every time I try to refute him.

One thought gave me strength when I tried to refute the voice again. "No, I'm not alone. I have my nakama, Fairy Tail!" I was not a kid anymore. I was a teenager again, ready for a fight. "I have Happy and Lucy with me always!"

But the voice was relentless and quickly squashed my new found spirit_. "Lucy? The girl you promised to protect?"_

"Yes!"

"_But you failed her. You let her down. You failed to protect her, Natsu."_ The voice taunted.

My world crashed at those words. I failed her. How many times has it been? That time with Kain Hikaru in Tenrou, she wouldn't leave my side despite knowing she'll get killed. When she was getting beat by Minerva, what did I do?

I gnashed my teeth at the memories as they slowly drown me in misery. The cold body of Future Lucy flashed on my mind and I wailed. I promised her. And now, she was taken away from me again. I'm useless. I'm pathetic. Painful sobs racked my chest, draining away my strength. I curled up on the floor, my hands pulling on my own hair. "No." I repeatedly muttered, but I know the painful truth. The demons killed the council members, who says they can't kill another wizard?

"_It's painful right? Knowing how powerless you are."_ The voice said, suddenly mellowing. _"Always failing to protect your woman. You're only human after all."_

I cry as the words hit home. I'm powerless. I can't do anything right. I'm a failure.

"_But I know how to stop the pain."_ Said the voice, sounding comforting. _"I know how you can gain power to protect her, Natsu."_

I stopped crying and brought down my hands. "How?"

"_Cease being human and join me, Natsu." _the voice answered. _"Together, we will be strong. We will protect her."_

"Stop being human?" I asked the voice.

"_Yes, throw away your humanity Natsu. Submit yourself to me." _Something flickered in the darkness, coming from the direction of the voice. It was a small flame floating in the air. It grew bigger and bigger until it reached me. "_I shall give you the power to protect your woman, to protect Lucy." _Its shape changed into something humanoid. It then extended a blazing hand at me. _"Join me Natsu."_

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Why would you help me?"

"_My intentions are of no importance but I shall give you my name. I am END."_

It felt like the name should ring a bell, but my mind is too tired to try to remember. Every thought is filled with all the times I failed Lucy. I need his power. The pain and the guilt have to stop so I took END's hand. "If it means I'll be able to protect her, take it."

"_Then throw away the unnecessary things, Natsu. Discard those who left you, those who disappointed you. Leave them out of your heart for they do not deserve their place in it. But do not let go of the grudge and resentment. Let it burn inside, fuel your fire. Take it as you have accepted me. Abandon what makes you human as you are now me, and I am you."_

A hidden fire burned strong as END enlightened me. I now see my memories in a different light. He was right, Igneel abandoned me without reason. What kind of father would do that to his child? I should just forget about him as he has forgotten me. Only one person cared to stay with me: Lucy. And I won't ever let her leave me.

I now know what I must do to keep Lucy with me. Those tragedies happened because I let her have her way. I was powerless to stop her from doing foolish things. But now I will stop and make her mine. She won't be doing anything when I possess her with this power.

"_Wake up then, Natsu Dragneel, and be the new END. Let the world know of your greatness, let them cower before you. Be ruthless, be unforgiving. Let your angry flames burn the world to chaos. Claim your place as the Master of Tartarus. Pave the way to the great Lord Zeref!"_

* * *

Mard Geer and Kyouka were both kneeling in front of me when I opened my eyes again. I looked at my hands and saw my book's inscriptions burned into my skin. I ran one hand on my messy hair and encountered two leathery stumps on my head. I expected a physical manifestation on my body but it was still surprising to find two horns on your head. Oh well, the first END dealt with it, so I'll just do that too. I lay my eyes again on the two demons before me.

"Welcome back, Master END." said Mard Geer, while Kyouka kept silent. "Forgive our insolence earlier. But we have prepared everything you need. Lord Zeref is within our hands now."

I nodded, as I thought about what to do next. The Fairies are still prowling around my castle after all. But I was distracted when a familiar scent entered the throne room. Her steps were as careful as I remembered.

"I know you're in there, Lucy." I called out.

She calls out to me as she ran, only to be stopped midway. My name turned into a question on her lips. I turned around to see her, the desire to possess her at that very moment barely kept at bay. She gasped when she saw my form but I didn't mind. I opened my arms to her, beckoned her to me.

"Come closer, Lucy." I said.

She shakes her head at me. I can see and smell the tears pooling around her eyes.

"What have they done to you?" she asked me, her voice cracking a bit. Was Lucy always this much of a crybaby? Never mind, I still want her.

"You mean this?" I pointed at my new horns. "It looks great at me, don't you think?" I asked jokingly. She made this terrified expression that I can't help but laugh at her.

"Mard Geer and Kyouka here helped me to grow them back." My stolen jacket slips on my hand and more inscriptions of my book were revealed on my skin. "Wow, my tattoos rock, don't you think?" I asked her distractedly. I called to her again when she did not answer. She just stood there like a rock. Seriously, what is wrong with her? A brief flashback came to me at that thought and I was reminded of something.

"Oh, that reminds me. You both at the back come here." I called out.

Marde Geer and Kyouka stepped forward with their head slightly bowed. "Master." They said in unison.

I flicked my wrist and they were both sent flying, pressed against the wall with just the force of my power. This was something new, so I'm not yet in full control. I let flames burst underneath their feet and their grimacing expressions delighted me, but I was just starting.  
My eyes slanted as I asked them. "Who told you to hurt my Lucy?" I let out my rage at them, knowing full-well that they can take at least this much pain. "WHO?"

"We apologize." Marde Geer said, struggling under my power. "We were not aware that that human girl was important to you."

I turned to Lucy, that terrified expression still on her face. ""What do you want me to do with them, Lucy?" I asked her. "I can burn them if you want."

"No, don't do this Natsu. Please stop."

She was really crying now, her tears little crystal drops on her flushed cheeks. Somehow, it makes her more beautiful in my eyes. I think I like this crybaby Lucy now. So I stopped and let Mard and Kyouka down as she wished. "That's my Lucy. Always so compassionate and kind, even to those who hurt her." I wanted her so bad. So I let myself go to her, breaching the distance between us. "That's what I like about you, actually."

I reached out to her and touched her cheek. It was warm and still wet with tears. "Lucy." I whispered, mesmerized by those big doe eyes. I've been a fool for stopping myself from wanting her. I was aware of the attraction between us, but I never did anything about it. I didn't want to drive her away. But that was naïve of me. It's because I did not hold her properly that she got hurt. But no more of that. Starting today, I'll make her mine. I dipped my head slowly and kissed her.

Her lips were just as soft as I have imagined it, no, even better. The softness of them and her intoxicating scent makes my head spin with desire. I pulled her even closer, not wanting to let go. I wanted this woman for so long, and now I have her. I won't let her out of my sight. She tried to pull away, but I just held on tighter. I captured the hand trying to push me away and pinned it down. I moved my lips roughly against hers, coaxing a response from her.

But it was not what I expected. She was still crying as I kissed her. So I pulled back, bewildered at her reaction. ". "Why are you crying? Didn't you want to kiss me?" I asked her. "I just did what I should have done before."

Her hand flew so fast next, I did not have time to dodge. My cheek stung on where her hand landed, though it didn't really hurt me much.

"What made you think I wanted your kiss?" she asked me. She was squinting through her angry tears, not even bothering to wipe them away anymore. It was amusing, watching her deny herself.

"I know you like me, Lucy. It's quite obvious."

"I don't!" She insisted. She was shaking, almost seething, but she looked so vulnerable too.

"The Natsu I love isn't like you. He won't do the things you just did. My Natsu is gentle, not cruel. He respects me and I trust him with my whole heart. You," She pointed a finger at me, "who are you?"

I laughed at her. Fine, if she wants to play this game, I'll indulge her. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"No, you're not!" she shouted as she shook her head.

I raised my hands in surrender and sighed. "Fine, I'm not Natsu if that's what you want to think."

"Tell me who you are!" she shouted again. Man, she can be demanding at times.

"I know you're smart, Lucy. Haven't you figured it out yet?" I teased. I might as well give it to her now, instead of just telling her later. I smiled at her knowingly, anticipating her reaction. _"I'm END, Master of Tartaros."_

And she did not disappoint. Her expression changed from angry to shock. I just love how expressive she is.

"Pfft, Lucy!" I say, laughter bubbling up. "You should see your face! Too funny!"

She was totally speechless now, so I shook her hard. "Lucy?"

"END?" she asked.

My answer was lost as an ice arrow zipped between us, almost grazing my nose. I quickly pushed her out of the arrow's way. I turned my head to where the arrow came.  
Standing at the end of the room was my least favorite person, ice bow and arrow in hand.

"Get away from Lucy, demon!" Gray shouted.

* * *

**A/N: I have to apologize for updating this so late. This was really intended to be a one-shot and I had some sort of a writer's block too. Then my muse suddenly came back to me, 2 months late, with all the ideas for Natsu's POV. I had to write it.**

What do you think of END-Natsu? Tell me on your reviews or you can PM me.

And yes, there will be a next chapter, though I'm still writing it.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Natsu & Lucy

**A/N:** I know. This got soooo late. I had a lot to consider while writing this. I wanted to make sure I'd give Gray justice and not make him OOC. The fight scenes. How it will end. But after five drafts, I can finally present to you this chapter.

**A/N2: **There will be two POVs this time, the first part on Natsu, the second part on Lucy.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Trust me, you wouldn't want me to own the franchise if you read my drafts. XD

* * *

Before I could relish more on Lucy's amusing reactions and answer her question, I felt the air in the room change. One moment later, I heard something cut the air quickly followed by an ice arrow towards us. I pushed Lucy out of the way and she fell flat on the ground. Anger coursed through me as I turned to see who fired the arrow at us and it escalated further when he spoke with that ever condescending tone of his.

"Gray." I snarled, a low growl coming out of my chest.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy try to stand up. My ears picked on the soft whine from her lips when she put some weight on her left leg. The dried blood on her ankle cracked and gave way to a dribble of flesh blood.

_Command her to stay down._

"Stay down Lucy." I told her, putting some intimidation on my voice. It was one of my new powers, and it effectively stunned her into place. I know how stubborn she is. She'll try to get up and stop me from fighting the ice bastard. No more of that.

_Finish him fast._

My fists burst in flames as I sprinted towards Gray, aiming for a blow on his annoying face. The bastard reacted quickly and raised both his arms on guard and jumped back to dodge my blow.

Mard Geer and Kyouka were quick to charge as well, deploying individual attacks of their own. Again, the stubborn bastard avoided damage, this time by making an ice shield to protect himself. A distracting light shined from his forearm every time he uses his magic. It did its thing again when Gray swung his hand, casting ice magic on both my demon underlings. They made quite the grotesque ice sculptures. My limbs were frozen as well, but the ice quickly melted on my body temperature, filling the room with steam.

"Amazing." I said loudly. "How come you still have magic? Face's activation should have wiped out all human magic right now. Only our curse powers should be working."

"I'm a Devil Slayer." He answered, his face still hidden in the steam. "A parting gift from my father."

"Silver's Devil Slayer magic eh?" I chuckled. _Cocky bastard. _"You may have a body like a demon's now but you're still far from defeating Zeref's ultimate demon."

"We'll see who's stronger after I turn you into a demon popsicle like them, demon." He whipped through the steam with a new ice sword on his hand and slashed at me. Too slow. I caught it by the tip with just two fingers.

"Don't be so sure, Gray Fullbuster. I'm a fire demon." I twist my wrist, cracking the sword into two. "I can melt them anytime but there'd be no sport in that. I'd love to take you on myself, just to test a new power or two."

He jumped back and the remains of his ice sword dissolved. The fool had his eyes all big in disbelief. "Natsu?" he asked dumbly.

I smirked, amused at his reaction.

_Finish him now._

The steam was gone and I watched as Gray clenched his shaking hands into fists. "Fuck." He gritted his teeth, jaws clenched hard. "Like turning my father into one of them wasn't enough."

"Don't make this about yourself, Gray." I said. "I accepted these powers on my own. END offered me a sweet deal. I couldn't resist the offer."

"Cut this out Natsu. Since when did you start making deals from demons?"

I shrugged. "He made the right offer."

"I thought Igneel taught you better than that."

I saw red at the mention of that particular name, my hand moving on instinct. I let my anger flare and in a second, Gray's jaw crunched under my knuckles and next, he was flying to wall. The concrete cracked from the impact, dust billowing around him as he fell on the floor.

"You pushed the wrong button, human."

I stomped towards him and kicked him in the guts. He groaned painfully, and I buried my boot further into his body. Blood gushed out of the wound on his side, filling the air with the heavy scent of iron. Elation pumped in my blood at the sight of him curled up in pain on the floor. I kicked him again, sending him flying across the room. He landed near Lucy, who was obediently sitting still. I felt her mind tug at mine as she tried to move and break my command on her.

"N-Natsu." Lucy struggled. "P-please s-stop."

She met my eyes but I just smiled and shook my head at her. I won't let this insult pass, even if it's Lucy pleading. I picked up Gray by his hair, my hands burning the strands. He groaned and coughed up blood, the red blots staining my skin. "Watch what you say or I'll melt your mouth shut."

"That mouth," he chuckled weakly, "it doesn't change. You're still Flame Brain."

"The boy who grew up chasing that lying beast is gone. I am END, Devil Slayer. Know your place." I sent him flying again.

I waited for the satisfying sound of crashing crumbled concrete and the thud of Gray's body but it never came. Instead, I heard a soft whine followed by a gasp. Honestly, this woman always full of surprises. She may have had overcome my command while I was busy with Gray. No wonder I couldn't feel her mind anymore.

"Now, why would you do that, Lucy?" I asked Lucy. She looked so vulnerable, all bruises and tears. How she manages to still look beautiful in that state, I will never know.

"Please stop this, Natsu or END or whoever you are." She said, voice cracking as tears threatened to fall again. "You'll kill Gray."

I laughed at her dryly, shaking my head. "I can't stop now." I tell her. "Besides, he started it. He fired that arrow, almost got you hurt. I can't just let that pass."

Gray groaned and coughed on her arms. He rolled over and landed on the floor with a thud. "That arrow was for you, demon." He said weakly. Lucy tried to assist him but the bastard refused. With a hand on his bleeding side, he shakily got up. "I wasn't aiming for Lucy."

"Guys, please." Lucy said desperately. "Don't do this."

Gray looked at me with those droopy eyes, one of which is already swollen shut. We both size up each other silently, issuing the unspoken challenge to the other. No matter how Lucy asks us to stop, we've already fallen too far in this fight to just stop now.

"My father suffered in the hands of demons like them. He let his hands be stained in blood to look for a way to defeat Tartaros and END. He pretended to hurt me to get me ready for this power." Gray said. "He learned Devil-slaying magic in order to defeat you."

"A futile effort, I'd say. No matter how powerful you think that magic is, if you keep pulling your punches, Silver's hard work will be wasted." I countered.

"That's right. No more playing nice." He slowly moved into position, assuming his ice-make stance. "I know Flame Brain is still in there. I'll use this magic to purge out END from that body and drag the real Flame Brain back."

"I'd like to see you try after I got you beaten that bad already."

"Ha! Is this all you've got Tartarus demon? I'm still standing on my feet here!"

"You won't be any more in a minute."

We moved at the same time, crossing the distance between us with fists. A blow on the jaw, a kick to the stomach and an elbow to break the nose of the other. We were relentless, adrenaline surging in our veins as we dodge every blow and try to think ahead to out move each other. Gray fell back and unleashed a roar attack and I counter with one of my own.

While I continued fighting, a familiar feeling crept within me. Flashes of my past life played in my mind, showing me the times I fought together with this man. _An island of demons and ruins. A strange tower in the middle of the sea. An old wizard calling on the power of darkness. A magic tournament. _

It was confusing. All my life I was alone and abandoned. It was only Lucy who was there for me. My only friend.

Another image flashed. A village of frozen giants and flames.

"_Take care of your business, Natsu!"_ said Gray, clapping hands with me as he went to defrost the Eternal Flame while I take care of the one-eyed bird monster.

When did that happen?!

My thoughts snatched me away from the fight, leaving me unable to dodge Gray's Ice Canon molded with Devil-slayer magic. I was blown away, landing on a heap of rubble. The rocks cracked under me as I tried to get up again.

_Get your head in the fight._

I snarled at the voice. Why am I seeing those things?

_Stop thinking about unnecessary things. You chose to discard those memories when you accepted me. That man is of no importance to you. Finish him off now and your pain will end. You shall have Lucy all to yourself. _

Another image. I was looking at Gray's stunned expression, hands crossed in preparation for Iced Shell.

"_I stopped you earlier because I didn't want you to die. Didn't my voice reach you?" _I told him.

More images pour in my mind, causing me unbearable pain. I was shaking, my breath heaving as the memories come back. My power was getting uncontrollable as I fall on my knees in pain.

"Stop it. Make it stop." I muttered repeatedly.

"What, that all you got Flame Brain?" asked Gray. "I thought becoming a demon was supposed to make you stronger?"

I looked up, a hand still on my head as the piercing pain continues. My eyes squinted, barely seeing anything through my eyelids.

"Gray, wait." I heard Lucy say. "There's something different about him."

Her voice triggered a new set of images in my mind. _Future Lucy's hand going limp, eyes closing slowly as her life drains out of her. My Lucy's tear-stained cheeks and Happy's cries._ _Future Rogue_.

"No, Lucy. NO!" I shouted and dark energy surged out of me. I lost control of my power, a ring of sinister flames surrounding me. Soon, my mind went to rest, letting the rage and misery control my being.

_You disappoint me. Watch as I burn your friends for your incompetence._

* * *

It was strange to say that something was wrong with Natsu at this point. Ever since I entered this room, a part of my mind kept blaring that sign telling me something changed in him. But as I watched him struggle to get up after he got blown away, I just knew it. He was acting differently.

The Natsu I know will not get distracted in the middle of fighting, especially when it's against Gray. He may have been changed by the demons, but as Gray said, there's still our Natsu in there. But I saw him falter, his face scrunching up in confusion in the brief moments my eyes could follow them.

He was clutching his head when he got up. He squinted at Gray like he was in pain, and that was how I really knew. I told Gray to wait, that there's something different with Natsu.

He was muttering under his breath when his dark eyes suddenly turned glassy and blank. It was an expression of someone under an illusion spell. Gray and I exchanged concerned looks, not knowing what was happening to Natsu.

Gray slowly stepped back, putting himself between me and Natsu. He held out his hands protectively, wary of any weird movements from Natsu. He looked back at me and I nodded at him, silently telling him I've got his back. I'm still feeling the effects of magic deprivation, but I'm ready to give him my support if he ever needs it.

Suddenly, Natsu fell on his knees and shouted "No, Lucy. NO!" It happened so fast, Gray barely had time to put up a shield. But it only lasted for a second as it soon melted from the blazing flames that surrounded Natsu. Before I knew it, I was already running to him despite Gray's protest.

I crossed the ring of fire, ignoring the pain on my ankle. The burning sensation on my other leg didn't register either as all I thought of was Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm here." I tell him, reaching out to touch his face.

"Lucy, don't!" Gray quickly yanked me, putting himself in front of my body to protect me from another round of flares from Natsu. The horrible smell of burning flesh filled my nose and I looked up at the back of Gray's head in worry. He was hissing in pain. "That bastard." he muttered.

In front of him, Natsu stood up with shoulders hunched and head bowed. The room got quiet and a chill crept over me again as he slowly lifted his head. His mouth was curled into a cruel smile, his eyes devoid of light. It felt like time slowed down as he stepped forward. Sinister flames covered his hands once again.

"_You fought well, humans."_ he started, his voice suddenly sounding like multiple people were talking at once. _"The plan was to get Natsu Dragneel to kill you so he can truly fall into depravity. The despair would have made him recede into the far corners of his mind and I, END, would fully take over this body. But alas, that was not the case. His memories interfered prematurely that I had to take over before he came into his prime. It seems I have to be the one to land the final blow on you, Devil Slayer."_

Before Gray could dodge, END was already holding a burning hand to his face. A strangled cry came out of him as his skin burned and smoked. He trashed about in END's grip, kicking and punching and trying to get into his ice-make stance. But the demon master captured one of his arms, twisting it until fell limp on Gray's side. A few seconds more and Gray stopped moving altogether. END let go and my friend's body lay unconscious on the floor.

I wanted to check, make sure that my friend is still breathing but I was frozen in place from fear. My feet were stuck on the floor, my hands curled into fists by my side. My heart raced again as END walked towards me. My heart sank lower and lower in every step he took. He kept his eyes trained on me, telling me that I would be next. He then stopped and his body shuddered and stiffened.

His eyes changed, the evil aura dissipating briefly. "L-Lucy." He said in his normal voice. "R-run."

My body unfroze at that moment, his words bringing back the memories of our fight in Tenrou Island. It was the real Natsu and he was telling me to run again. Just like last time, I'm out of magic power to help him.

The darkness returned to Natsu again and he looked at me. _"He struggles." _He shook his head and laughed briefly._ "He loves you dearly. It was you whom he wanted to protect. I told him I'd give him the power to do it if he gives up his humanity and joins with me. He took it instantly. Foolish, but I respect his resolve."_

"H-He did it for me?" I asked him, not wanting to believe the words he just spoke.

END nodded. _"He was desperate and broken. My underlings did a great job to prepare his mind for that moment. It was only his feelings for you, the desire to protect you that kept him together. So I just whispered the right things and showed him the right memories to accept me. The memory of you dying sealed the deal."_

"No." I said softly. Natsu's anguished screams ring in my ears again. They tortured and broke the strongest man I knew. They took advantage of his moment of weakness and made him do this. They turned him into a man he would never be.

"_And since it's his love for you that keeps him together, I will need you to disappear, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Fear struck my heart at that moment. I can't die here. I need to stay alive for Natsu. I stepped backwards, wanting to run. But no, I can't run either. I can't leave Gray and Natsu here. But what do I have to do? I'm out of magic, my body is barely standing. Is there really no hope now? The one I love needs me, but I can't do anything.

"_The loss of a loved one brings forth the darkest energy. Rejoice, Lucy Heartfilia. Your death shall empower Zeref's greatest demon." _END said, taking the last step to reach me. The fire around his fist gave a somber light to Natsu's face.

"_Love." _I thought. "_All magic began from love." _

Is that the answer? Love is the origin of all. There may be no magic right now, but there is still love. As long as there's love, there will be magic. Is it possible? It has to be. END says it's his love that kept him together. I need to believe that it will save him too.

So I closed my eyes, gathering the remaining strength in me. I need to believe that love will give what I need; that the magic that will purge the demon inside Natsu is love; that my love for him will be enough.

"I believe in you, Natsu." I said softly. "I love you, so come back to me. Let me protect you too."

"_Goodbye, Lucy Heartfilia." _He struck at me, stabbing the fiery hand through my body.

Pain bloomed from the wound and I coughed up blood but I kept wishing. "Please, Natsu."

Something warm coursed in my blood starting from my chest and it projected outwards. I was wrapped in warm light, making the pain subside. END took back his hand before it got through me like he was burned.

"_What is this? What did you do woman?"_ His skin was sizzling, smoke coming out from it. He doubled over in pain and screamed. _"No, it's impossible. There shouldn't be magic in you anymore."_

The light magic intensified, bathing the whole room in warm colors. "I learned from my mother that all magic began from love. As long as there is love, magic will be back."

The marks on Natsu's skin began to move, tendrils of dark energy moving out of his body. The leather stumps on his head slowly receded as well. I silently cheer on Natsu, knowing that he's doing his part now inside himself. I know he's fighting END, fighting to come back to me.

"_This will not be the last of END. I will come back for you, Lucy Heartfilia. You will regret crossing the King of Demons."_

With that, the smoke around Natsu cleared. His skin was unmarked except for the wounds and bruises he got earlier and no more horns on his head. Slowly, his body fell and he lay sprawled on the floor. The light magic was gone as well, leaving me drained beyond belief. And with it came back the pain. I checked on the wound on my stomach and warm blood coated my hand.

I was getting light-headed with the blood-loss but I still tried to walk towards Natsu. Relief washed over me when he finally stirred and groaned. I felt my knees buckle and I was too weak to stop the fall. My vision darkened as exhaustion finally caught up with me.

Strong hands caught me just before I fell on the floor. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"N-Natsu." I said weakly. It was the Natsu I knew, my best friend in the whole world.

He held me close, pressing his face against my head. "Lucy." He was crying silently, tears falling freely on his cheeks to mine. "I'm sorry."

I tried to move a bit so I can face him, twisting in his arms. My wound still hurts but I know it couldn't compare to the emotional pain he's suffering through right now. I touched his cheeks and wiped away his tears. I pulled him close so our foreheads touch, just like how he always did when he comforts me.

"Don't apologize." I said weakly. "I'm just glad you're back, Natsu. I believed in you. My mom used to tell me a story about the origin of magic. She said that love is the beginning of all magic, that there will always be magic if there is love. So I believed in that. Thankfully it worked." I tried to smile but it only resulted in coughing fits.

"Yeah, you were amazing Lucy." He said softly. "You helped me get myself back. Thank you."

I nodded at him, trying to keep myself awake. But I was too tired and weak, my eyelids getting heavier every second until finally, sleep won over me. "Welcome back, Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: **The End.

Thank you for reading. I really appreciate that you took your time to read my version of the Natsu-is-END theory. For those who put the story on their favorites list, story alert and dropped precious reviews, a big big thank you!

_**-OtakuChef**_


End file.
